The Long Road
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: A few scenes from Zuko and Katara's lives post-war.


**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Avatar or Zutara would have prevailed in the ship war. **

* * *

Wine was heavy on his breath; she could smell it better with every step he took towards her. The fierce look in his eyes told her that this time he would not be deterred. She turned to run, but felt his strong arms wrap around her, halting her escape. She could hear his breath; his lips brushed her ear. A shiver raced down her body, only encouraging him more. His hands slid up her arms, landing on her shoulders. Moments later, he whipped her around, hands fastening around her wrists. _I'll save you from the pirates…_

"I'm not letting you go this time. We both want this far too much." Without giving her the chance to respond, his mouth descended on hers. Feeling her resistance, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She fit with him like a missing piece returned home.

She slowly melted into his embrace, securing her arms hanging around his neck. The kiss deepened, both falling to the intoxicating passion they had hidden so well. He led her from the balcony to his bed, the mattress in the corner welcoming the pair. When he covered her body with his own he worked at her dress, the fabric fell away.

Once he finished, she lifted his shirt from his pale skin, revealing the hardened body she had often dreamed of. She looked at the bandages around his chest with guilt, delicately stroking them before losing herself to their actions once more. Their kisses became more aggressive as the last of their barriers fell. Both could feel the others heat radiating from them, both knew there was no going back. What tomorrow would bring didn't matter anymore. Now it was only them.

She let a cry escape when he broke her; he had gone quickly, she hadn't been able to think. She moved with him as he pushed into her, bringing her closer to release. She could feel him flow through her, despite her own release clouding her mind. As he pulled out he lay beside her, both breathing erratically, their skin glistening with sweat. She closed her eyes and turned from him. She felt him shift and pull the blanket over them. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him. He came closer to her ear.

"Sleep well." She waited for his breathing to even out before allowing her own eyes to close, sleep taking her.

--

Katara lay on the back of the bison. It had been three months since that night. She could feel the slight shift inside her. '_I can't believe this happened. I can't have a child!' _But she knew it was too late, she had noticed the signs: uneasy movements, illness for unexplained reasons, and most important: her stopped bleeding.

The war was over, the night before Zuko's coronation was one she would never forget. When she had woken up, he had been gone, never suspecting what they had done, that his child was within her. She knew that eventually she wouldn't be able to hide it, so she'd left as soon as she'd known.

--_Six Months Later--_

All too soon it was the day. Katara lay breathing deeply, trying to control the contractions. Her belly was raised to full term roundness. She gasped as another pain shot through her. A kindly midwife was there to help her.

"You seem young to be having a child." She commented as she brushed a piece of hair from Katara's face.

"I'm nearly 16, that's not very young in the Water Tribes." Katara didn't want to speak, but felt she had to explain a little. It was a rare occurrence to see someone so young giving birth.

"Is that your husband then? The one waiting out there?" The woman glanced at the door; even now the boy's pacing could be heard. She turned back when Katara laughed.

"No, he's my brother." Katara had a sharp intake of air; this had been going on for nearly five hours. She looked desperately at the older woman who nodded.

"It's time."

Katara felt the intense pain and screamed. The child met the world with a cry. The midwife smiled, after cutting the cord and washing it, she handed the babe to the mother.

"Do you have a name for your son?" Katara looked down at the boy. Pale skin and jet black hair spoke of his heritage, but his eyes seemed mirrors of her own.

"Koda," Katara smiled at her son, "You look just like your daddy." She whispered only for him to hear before lightly kissing his head.

--

_Someday out of the blue,_

_In a crowded street, or a deserted square,_

_I'll turn and I'll see you,_

_As if our love were new,_

_Someday we can start again, someday soon._

_Here comes the night,_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

The young Fire Lord walked to his balcony. Heaving a sigh he looked up. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately, the dreams of the Water Tribe girl and their son wouldn't leave him. Closing his eyes, he thought back to traveling, the few peaceful days the group had experienced. One such day they had been swimming, a small mistake in the Avatar's practice move had sent the two underwater. He had been saved by her bending, but was unable to breath. He smirked; she had been attempting to revive him when he'd interrupted the act by kissing her. She did a good job of hiding it, but he noticed her watching him more often, trace blushes rose when he looked back. He remembered when he told her of his past, the solace he could find only in her.

_Not so long ago,_

_Seems like eternity._

_The sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

That had been about two and a half years ago. When he had last seen her, she had gone after their little one night stand; he was about to be coronated and drank too much. He'd had a tough time accepting it; he broke the necklace he'd carved for her. He had planned to ask her to marry him, but she left. Sighing, he thought back to the council. They wanted him married; they demanded he produce an heir. There was only one Fire Nation candidate: Mei. Sure, he loved her- probably owed his life to her- but he just…couldn't. She wasn't what he wanted in life _Ember Island proved that all too easily_. Every mention of marriage, children, or even happiness brought a vision of her eyes. He smiled at the thought. '_If only…'_

_Someday out of the blue,_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square,_

_I'll turn and I'll see you,_

_As if our love were new,_

_Someday we can start again someday soon._

_I still believe,_

_I still put faith in us,_

_We had it all, and watched it slip away,_

_Where are we now?_

_Not where we want to be._

_Those hot afternoons still follow me._

He pushed away from the rail. '_I have to find her.'_ If she turned away again he would give in and marry whoever the council picked. For years he wanted to hold Katara in his arms and never let go. He may never admit it, but even the first time he'd dreamt it he'd wanted nothing more than that. Walking into his room, he grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in. He walked to his uncle's room and slipped in. He shook the man awake.

"Uncle, I'm leaving for a little while." Even half asleep Iroh could tell Zuko meant business. 'Be safe' was all he could tell him.

_Someday out of the blue,_

_Maybe years from now,_

_Or tomorrow night._

_I'll turn and I'll see you,_

_As if we always knew,_

_Someday we would live again, _

_Someday _

Zuko stood at the bow of the familiar ship. The ice of the South Pole glistened in the sun.

"Soon Katara."

--

Zuko stepped onto the crisp snow. He was nervous; after all, he hadn't seen Katara in nearly three years. He walked through the village, young children were running, enjoying the summer day. A few older tribes people looked on with wariness, peace still had a long way to go for stability.

He finally came to the hut he was looking for and stepped inside. It was a cozy hut, a fire burning warmly in the corner. He heard someone enter behind him and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka demanded as he dropped the wood he had been carrying. The shock on his face made Zuko chuckle.

"What? Can't a guy visit his friends after three years of captivity?" He held out his hand and shook Sokka's. "It's good to see you Sokka."

"You too, but why are you here?" Zuko grew nervous; the boy's temper had always heightened when it involved his sister.

"I was actually coming to speak with Katara. I need-" he was cut off by a loud wailing and running sounds. He looked towards the hallway on his left and saw a form coming. His heart clenched at what he saw.

"Shhh, Koda, it's alright mommy's…Zuko?" Katara walked out, carrying a young boy, her blue eyes wide with an odd mix of fear and joy. Zuko nodded in recognition, trying to force the hopeful feeling down, as the question '_Could it be?' _floated through his mind.

"Katara, you're looking well." His eyes darted to the boy and back to her face. "I was hoping I could speak with you. Alone." His request seemed to shake her from a trance.

"Of course. Sokka, would you take Koda for a few minutes?" Sokka nodded and grabbed his nephew. Exiting the hut, he glanced between the two and left. Once they were gone, Katara turned to Zuko.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Did you and the Avatar marry, Katara?" She was surprised by his icy tone, she narrowed her eyes and hardened her voice.

"Why are you here? I haven't heard from you in almost three years, why the sudden visit?"

"You haven't heard from me? You're the one who left."

"Like it would have made any difference. Whatever was going to happen between us happened, it's over with. Now why are you here?" Both of their hearts seemed to shatter as she spoke those words. The tone a lie, she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never leave, to tell him that boy he saw was his son, a son who desperately needed his father, but she knew it could never be. The Fire Nation wouldn't allow it. Zuko couldn't believe it. Three years, four if you count their travels, of hoping were ended. He decided to answer her question and leave. There was obviously nothing here for him now.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something, but seeing the circumstances it wouldn't be proper." He turned to leave but stopped. He looked at his shoulder where she had placed her hand, perhaps she had changed her mind? Hope rekindled inside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She sounded so concerned. He sighed, and turned to face her, resigned to accept whatever fate would give him this day.

"Katara…are you married?" She was shocked. After a moment she put on a small, almost sad, smile and shook her head.

"But the boy…he is yours right?" He watched her nod.. '_It can't be…can it?'_

"Yes, he just turned two last month." She stated with a proud smile. Looking down at her, he knew it was time, but he knew that he had to know.

"Is he mine? Wait…don't answer that." He grabbed her hand firmly between his own. "Will you marry me?" He held his breath as Katara blinked in confusion. A brilliant smile broke onto her face as she latched onto him.. He looked down to see her in tears. He returned her embrace, hoping to comfort her, reveling in the sense of belonging that filled him.

"Of course I'll marry you." She looked up and smiled again. Zuko returned the smile warmly before leaning down to kiss her. They had barely begun when they deepened the kiss, their passion rising as if they would never see each other again. The need for air soon broke them apart. They remained in each other's arms. Zuko's mind drifted back to Katara's son, memories of dreams filled his vision.

"Zuko...about Koda." Katara began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, as soon as he'd caught his breath, praying she would tell him the truth regarding the boy.

Katara looked up into his eyes, the truth shining in them. "Would you like to meet your son?" Zuko was stunned. He blinked, processing that his wishes had actually come true, before a wide smile crossed his face. He nodded before kissing her once more. After breaking away Katara walked out of the hut. Zuko stood watching her before following.

--

The Fire Lord paced nervously outside the closed doors. He'd been there for hours, waiting for news of his wife. He was panicking earlier, knowing the complications that could ensue.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you alright?" Zuko turned to see his uncle standing behind him, looking through caring eyes.

"Uncle, what if something goes wrong? What if she…"

"She will be fine. After all, this is not the first time." Iroh glanced to a chair in the corner of the hall, a boy of four was sleeping peacefully.

"Yes but-" his voice was pleading, he had never been so nervous, at least, not since his wedding. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine." No sooner had the finished than a cry was heard through the doors. Zuko shot to the door, awaiting its opening.

The door opened to reveal a smiling older woman holding a red bundle. She looked at the Fire Lord and bowed her head slightly.

"It is a girl, Sire." Transferring the child from her own arms to his, she allowed him to stare wonderingly at the baby girl he held. Zuko looked up after a moment, silently asking a question. Catching the look, the midwife chuckled.

"She will be fine, Milord." With that, she retreated to the birthing chamber.

Zuko looked back down, he couldn't believe that he was holding his child. He smiled at his uncle and walked over to the sleeping boy. He gently shook the boy, causing him to wake.

"Papa?" Zuko smiled, he loved it every time he heard that name.

"Koda, I want you to meet your sister." The boy looked at his sister's face. She was blotchy, pink, and very wrinkled. Before he could comment, another scream came from the birthing room, followed by a cry. Zuko looked puzzled; he quickly handed his daughter to Iroh and waited at the door. It opened again, revealing the same woman holding another bundle.

"Your son, Milord. The Lady is doing fine." She bowed her head and closed the door once again. Zuko looked down at the second child. Already he could see the Water Tribe in him. As he walked towards the other three, his gaze drifted between his children. All he could do was smile.

* * *

**Alright, I actually wrote this during the break between seasons one and two. So some of this had to be reworked. I tried to make it match with canon (aside from the disgusting way the show ended. I mean, really?). So, hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


End file.
